Porcelanowa figurka
by Weitarou
Summary: Los nie zawsze bywa łaskawy dla tych, którzy starają się podążać za swoim szczęściem. Czasami jest to trudniejsze niż się wydaje. MidoKuro dla Nessy :D


Midorima obudził się z dziwnym przeczuciem, że ten dzień nie będzie dobry. Choć poranek sam w sobie prezentował się nader obiecująco, coś mu definitywnie w nim nie pasowało. Wymacał dłonią okulary i wepchnął je sobie na nos, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu powodu swojego niepokoju. Jego wzrok padł na śpiącego w najlepsze Kuroko, a następnie na szafkowy zegar, dzięki któremu wszystko stało się jasne.

Zdusił przekleństwo i wypadł z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swojej komórki. Najwidoczniej w nocy odłączono im prąd, dlatego w tym momencie zegar wskazywał nieprawidłową godzinę. Midorima nie był zbyt dobry w tych wszystkich technologiach, szczytem jego możliwości było włączenie radia, a z telefonu potrafił tylko dzwonić.

Skrzywił się, kiedy światło komórki zakuło go w oczy, zmrużył powieki i odczytał godzinę. Był już kwadrans po siódmej, a to oznaczało, że byli spóźnieni do pracy. Czy raczej Kuroko był spóźniony, Midorima zaledwie kilka godzin temu wrócił z nocnej zmiany w szpitalu. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na skulony kłębek na łóżku i westchnął.

- Wstawaj, Kuroko - powiedział, bezlitośnie zapalając światło w ich sypialni. Błękitnowłosy jęknął cicho i przeturlał się na drugi bok, pochrapując cicho. Midorima był do tego przyzwyczajony, a mimo to przewrócił oczami. - Wstawaj, zaspaliśmy. - powtórzył, ściągając z niego kołdrę. Chwycił go za blade ramię i siłą wyciągnął z łóżka.

Kuroko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i przechylił się w jego stronę, tracąc równowagę. Oparł podbródek na jego barku, a ciche chrapanie sprawiło, że Midorima przez chwilę miał ochotę go udusić. Musiał przyznać, że zwykle uważał to za bardzo rozczulające, ale w tej chwili nie mieli już czasu na poranne czułości. Kuroko rano był praktycznie nie do ruszenia, kompletnie niezdolny do niczego, bezużyteczny. Midorima musiał robić za niego praktycznie wszystko, żeby łaskawie mógł zebrać się w sobie i pójść do pracy, nie wyglądając przy tym jak żebrak.

- Midorima-kun...

Błagalny ton i zamglone spojrzenie były codziennością, na którą zdążył się już uodpornić, choć nie ukrywał, że chciałby mieć nieco więcej czasu na oglądanie go w tym stanie.

- Tak, tak, dzień dobry. - przerwał mu niecierpliwie. - Ubieraj się, a ja zrobię śniadanie.

Kuroko zamrugał i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. Midorima zdusił w sobie jęk i ściągnął go z łóżka, popychając w stronę łazienki.

- Ubrania masz na pralce, tylko pospiesz się! - syknął, zbierając porozrzucane po podłodze rzeczy. Kiedy się obrócił, Kuroko już zniknął. Midorima upewnił się jeszcze, że nie zagnieździł się ponownie w łóżku, zanim poszedł przygotować śniadanie.

Shintarou we dnie przebywał w domu, a do szpitala szedł dopiero na nocną zmianę. Rano wstawał specjalnie po to, żeby zająć się Kuroko. Czesał jego włosy, robił śniadanie, a nawet pomagał mu myć zęby. Wyciskał z siebie siódme poty, chcąc żeby jego partner wyglądał nienagannie przez cały czas, a i tak musiał wszystkie czynności powtarzać codziennie. Największą trudność sprawiało mu ułożenie jego włosów, bo nie ważne co z nimi robił, rano zawsze wyglądały tak jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Jeszcze jedno pociągnięcie i…

- …Gotowe. - powiedział, odkładając grzebień na bok. Z dumą spojrzał na swoje dzieło, ale zaraz spochmurniał przypominając sobie, że jutro rano również będzie musiał przywrócić ład na jego głowie.

Kiedy już wszystko było przygotowane a Kuroko ubrany i pachnący, obaj zasiedli przy małym stoliku i zabrali się za śniadanie. Midorima przerwał nalewanie herbaty i odwrócił się w stronę odbiornika, uważnie przysłuchując się audycji. Kuroko ostrożnie wyjął dzbanek z jego dłoni i odstawił go na bok uważając, żeby się przy tym nie poparzyć. Strzepnął lekko palcami, kiedy naczynie bezpiecznie opuściło jego dłonie, zostawiając po sobie odcisk gorąca na skórze. Midorima odwrócił się do niego i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Kuroko nie słuchał horoskopu, ale domyślał się co właśnie zamierzał mu powiedzieć.

- Nie powinieneś wychodzić dzisiaj z domu, wodnik jest na ostatnim miejscu... - rzekł ponuro, smarując masłem kawałek chleba. Sam miał drugie miejsce w rankingu, więc na brak szczęścia nie mógł narzekać. Zwykle zostawał w domu, kiedy rak był najniżej, ale Kuroko nie wierzył w horoskopy, więc nie miał tego problemu. Powoli przeżuwał tosta, w międzyczasie namyślając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie sądzę, żeby miało to cokolwiek zmienić. - stwierdził, a Midorima wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i oblał się herbatą. Kiedy podawał mu chusteczkę zrobił taką minę, jakby błękitnowłosy powiedział coś niewybaczalnego.

- Nie lekceważ potęgi Oha-Asy. - Midorima spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, gorączkowo wycierając rękaw chusteczką. - Im niższe miejsce tym większy pech. A tak się składa, że twój znak zodiaku jest na ostatnim miejscu, nieszczęście murowane.

- Nie wiem dokładnie jak to funkcjonuje, ale jeśli dostałbym piłką do krykieta na boisku do koszykówki, to będzie to przeznaczenie czy przypadek? - zapytał Kuroko, a Midorima pokręcił głową i odchrząknął. Nie odebrał tego jako kpiny, ale niewątpliwie zamierzał go pouczyć. Kuroko uważał jego zaangażowanie za zabawne, dlatego zawsze cierpliwie czekał aż skończy mówić, żeby móc powiedzieć coś, co miało wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

-...dlatego właśnie zawsze powinieneś mieć przy sobie swój szczęśliwy przedmiot. Czy już rozumiesz? - zakończył wywód, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

- Przepraszam, ale zapomniałem słuchać. - oświadczył spokojnie, a Midorima oburzył się i wstał od stołu, mamrocząc coś gniewnie pod nosem. Kuroko z lekkim uśmiechem dopił herbatę do końca i odłożył swoje naczynia do zlewu, zanim poszedł się przebrać. Postanowił na niego nie czekać, Midorima miał swoje humory, które wymagały chwilowego zostawienia go w spokoju.

Wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy wpakował do torby, włożył na siebie kurtkę, a szyję niedbale owinął szalikiem. Zarzucił torbę na ramię i przeszedł przez pokój, chcąc przed wyjściem pożegnać się z Midorimą. Zastał go klęczącego przed pełną rupieci, drewnianą skrzynią. W niej gromadził te wszystkie szczęśliwe przedmioty, które zbierał od lat. Nigdy ich nie wyrzucał, po prostu czekał na dzień, kiedy będzie mógł użyć ich ponownie.

- Nie stój za mną. - mruknął, odkładając na bok naręcze zabawek. Kuroko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu. Po roku wspólnego mieszkania zdołał już w miarę przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Kuroko znikał. Co prawda nie zawsze potrafił zachować kamienną twarz, ale dzielnie znosił każdy wyskok, dzięki czemu zdołał poznać większość jego zwyczajów. Kiedy coś poznasz, przestajesz się tego bać.

W końcu zielonowłosy wepchnął wszystko z powrotem do skrzyni i pojawił się przed nim lekko zdyszany.

- Twój szczęśliwy przedmiot. - rzekł, wciskając mu w dłoń kawałek porcelany. Kiedy rozprostował dłoń, ujrzał na niej małą figurkę przedstawiającą kota. Podziękował mu i natychmiast schował ją do kieszeni. Jeśli chodziło szczęśliwe przedmioty to mógł się spierać, ale nigdy nie mógł odmówić ich przyjęcia. Midorima był gotów łazić za nim krok w krok, byleby jego szczęście było przy nim.

- Powinienem znaleźć ci większą figurkę. - marudził, kątem oka zerkając w stronę olbrzymiej statuetki Shigaraki Tanuki.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, taka jest w sam raz. - powiedział szybko. - Niesienie tak dużej rzeczy byłoby zbyt kłopotliwe. - stwierdził, a Midorima skinął krótko głową i nie powiedział już nic więcej na ten temat. Zamiast tego spojrzał na jego ubiór, starając się wyłapać wszystkie niedoskonałości. Nie zawiódł się, i tym razem Kuroko postawił na czas a nie na technikę. Mimo to tym razem postanowił puścić mu to płazem i pozwolił mu na naprawienie błędów własnymi rękami.

- Ubrałeś rękawiczki?

- Ubrałem.

Midorima przewrócił oczami i wepchnął mu w dłonie rękawiczki. - Kłamca. A szalik?

- Też - dodał, a Shintarou pokiwał głową, w międzyczasie poprawiając mu go pod szyją. - A kurtki to nie zapiąłeś! - zirytował się, zasuwając mu zamek pod samą brodę. - Chcesz się przeziębić?!

Ostatecznie sprzeczkę zakończył Kuroko, na pożegnanie całując go w policzek. Midorima zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami i momentalnie zapominając o tym, co miał właśnie powiedzieć. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a Kuroko zareagował na to nieco szerszym uśmiechem. W końcu westchnął i uściskał go krótko, ledwie muskając ustami jego skroń.

- No idź już, bo zaraz spóźnisz się na tramwaj. - burknął, popychając go lekko w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie spóźnię. - odpowiedział pewnie, przechodząc przez drzwi.

- Uważaj na siebie. - dodał Midorima, zanim zdążył na dobre zdołał je zatrzasnąć. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy usłyszał jego odpowiedź.

Choć ich życiu towarzyszyła monotonia, wcale na nią nie narzekał. Czuł się szczęśliwy wiedząc, że jego szczęście zawsze będzie przy nim i tyle mu wystarczyło.

* * *

Cały ranek Midorima spędził na wertowaniu książek. Jego praca wymagała od niego stałego pogłębiania wiedzy na rozmaite tematy, dlatego wolne godziny spędzał na nauce. Sięgnął po kubek z kawą i ściszył nieco radio, starając lepiej skupić się na czytanej książce. Upił łyk i odłożył naczynie na bok, przerzucając na raz po kilka stron w książce.

Kiedy skończył przeglądać wszystkie książki, przeciągnął się w miejscu i zdusił ziewnięcie dłonią. Odłożył je na bok i wstał z kanapy, idąc w kierunku małej biblioteczki. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku książek, w których miał nadzieję znaleźć więcej informacji na interesujący go temat.

Zerknął kątem oka na półkę należącą do Kuroko, po czym wybrał trzy książki ze swojej i ukradkiem jedną z jego. Choć wielokrotnie otwarcie krytykował jego gust, od czasu do czasu podbierał mu książki i potajemnie starał się go zrozumieć. Jego część tworzyły głównie książki dla dzieci, co jak się później dowiedział nie było w całości zasługą jego zawodu, a jego osobistego gustu.

- Co niby jest takie interesujące w tych książkach? - mruknął do siebie, przeglądając książeczkę o misiu, który zgubił czapkę.*

Kiedy skończył czytać, w radiu właśnie podawano komunikat o wypadku. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się codziennie, dlatego z początku nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Dopiero kiedy skojarzył czas i miejsce coś zaczęło mu świtać w głowie.

_...godzinę temu w centrum Tokio doszło do czołowego zderzenia dwóch tramwajów. W wyniku wypadku rannych zostało około dwudziestu sześciu osób, na miejsce wypadku przybyła już policja, pogotowie oraz straż pożarna…_

Midorima wypuścił z dłoni książkę i otworzył szeroko oczy, nagle przypominając sobie, że Kuroko miał jechać którymś z nich.

- Nie może być…- powiedział do siebie, czując dziwny ucisk w gardle.

_Najgorszy dzień ma...wodnik! Powinieneś zostać dzisiaj w domu i napić się herbaty w towarzystwie przyjaciół..._

Szybko chwycił za telefon, starając się zignorować głosik w swojej głowie. Drżącymi dłońmi wybrał numer do Kuroko i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Przeciągająca się cisza wcale nie sprawiała, że czuł się lepiej, czuł coraz większy niepokój. Zanim zdążył wpadł w stan bliski paniki, w słuchawce odezwał się znajomy głos.

- Dzięki bogu... - mruknął pod nosem, a zaraz po tym odchrząknął i zapytał: - Kuroko, nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś?

- W przedszkolu. - odpowiedział, a Midorima odetchnął z ulgą. - Czy coś się stało?

- Nie... Nic się nie stało, na szczęście nic… - wymamrotał, starając się nie brzmieć tak, jakby chwilę temu był bliski zawału.

- Słyszałem o wypadku w radiu, czy to możliwe, że się o mnie martwiłeś? - zapytał lekko rozbawionym tonem. Midorima poczerwieniał na twarzy, a jego twarz zalała mieszanina ulgi i złości.

- Nie śmiej się! - wrzasnął do słuchawki. - Wcale się nie martwiłem, po prostu...!

- Dziękuję. Za to, że się o mnie martwiłeś. - powiedział, a Midorima urwał i wymamrotał coś cicho pod nosem. - Spóźniłem się dzisiaj, przepraszam. Nie zdążyłem wejść, bo kierowca mnie nie zauważył i zamknął mi drzwi tuż przed nosem. - dodał, a Midorima odetchnął, czując jak spada z niego ogromny ciężar.

- Nie przepraszaj, idioto. Nie masz za co. - upomniał go, po raz pierwszy w życiu ciesząc się z jego niskiej prezencji, która zwykle sprawiała mu same problemy. Tym razem uratowała mu życie.

Kuroko oderwał słuchawkę od ucha i zamrugał, nagle zauważając wokół siebie małe stadko dzieci. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyły najszczerszy uśmiech na jego twarzy. To zrozumiałe, że były ciekawe osoby, z którą rozmawiał.

- Kto to był? - jedno z dzieci wychyliło się z grupki, wymachując rączką w powietrzu. - Z kim rozmawiałeś?

- Z przyjacielem - odpowiedział łagodnie, głaskając je po głowie. - Z bardzo ważnym dla mnie przyjacielem.

- Jaki on jest? Ten przyjaciel? - zapytało inne, a Kuroko zamiast udzielić im prostej odpowiedzi, okrążył je i usiadł przed nimi.

- Zgadujcie. - zaproponował, chowając telefon do kieszeni fartucha. Dzieci uwielbiały zagadki. Każde z nich chwyciło po kartce, przygotowując model przyjaciela.

- Czy jest wysoki? Wyższy niż Tetsuya-sensei?

- Jest. - potwierdził, a dzieci natychmiast zaznaczyły to na kartce. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto był większy od niego, dlatego to pytanie było jednym z łatwiejszych.

- Czy jest żółty?

- Nie, nie jest. - zaprzeczył, a dzieci jęknęły zgodnie i większość z nich wykreśliła coś z kartek. Łatwo było się domyśleć, że chodzi im o Kise.

- Czerwony, niebieski, fioletowy? - pytały dalej, a Kuroko kolejno odrzucał każdą odpowiedź. - Zielony? - zapytało jedno z nich niepewnie, a Kuroko pokiwał głową. - Pan lekarz? Przecież on nie pasuje do kogoś tak miłego jak Tetsuya-sensei!

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest moim przyjacielem. Wbrew pozorom, Midorima-kun jest bardzo miłą i sympatyczną osobą. - odpowiedział, naśladując sposób w jaki Midorima poprawia okulary.

Dzieci roześmiały się i zanim pobiegły bawić się na dwór, wcisnęły mu w dłonie swoje prace. Następny kwadrans spędził na ich przeglądaniu, niektóre były naprawdę zabawne. Na jednym z nich jakieś dziecko nakładało kolory warstwami poczynając od żółtego, a na wierzchu zamazało wszystko zieloną kredką i dorysowało czarne okulary na plamie przypominającej podgniłe jabłko. Najbardziej spodobała mu się marchewka z okularami, zastanawiał się nawet nad zabraniem tej pracy do domu.

- Och, nie wiedziałem, że tutaj jesteś, Kuroko. - powiedział ze zdziwieniem Furihata, wchodząc do pokoju. Minął go i podszedł szafy, wspinając się lekko na palce. Włożył kwiaty do wazonu i otrzepał z zadowoleniem dłonie. - Twój tramwaj miał dzisiaj wypadek, prawda? Słyszałem w radiu.

- Tak, ale szczęśliwym trafem spóźniłem się i musiałem dojechać autobusem. - odpowiedział, odstawiając karki na bok. - Jak się miewa Akashi-kun?

- Erm...dobrze. - rzekł niepewnie, jakby nie do końca był pewien swojego zdania. - Ale ostatnio ciągle zasypia nad shougi...

Ich rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ Furihata musiał zająć się ogrodem, a Kuroko swoimi podopiecznymi. Przed wyjściem wyjął z kieszeni figurkę kota i przez kilka minut podziwiał ją, obracając w palcach.

- Kuroko, pozwól tutaj na sekundkę! - zawołał ktoś, a Kuroko obrócił się i nieświadomie odłożył figurkę na stół i skierował swoje kroki w stronę źródła głosu. Wazon chybotał złowieszczo na szafie.

* * *

Kiedy Midorima wrócił do domu, było już kilkanaście minut po pierwszej. Był tak zmęczony, że ledwo widział na oczy. Dzisiaj miał sporo papierkowej roboty, właśnie zaczął się marzec i musiał zrobić podsumowanie poprzedniego miesiąca. Westchnął i zdjął z siebie płaszcz, niedbale kładąc go na komodzie.

Przeszedł w ciemności dość spory kawałek uważając, żeby o nic się nie potknąć. Kiedy przechodził przez salon, w jego kieszeni nagle rozdzwonił się telefon. Zawadził stopą o szafkę i syknął z bólu, przez chwilę podskakując na jednej nodze. Oparł się o ścianę i ze złością spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki.

- Słucham? - warknął do słuchawki, rozcierając obolałe miejsce. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie był jego kolegą z pracy i to jednym z tych, których darzył szczególną niechęcią. Słuchał go pierwsze piętnaście sekund, a potem...

- Właśnie wróciłem do domu - przerwał mu rozgoryczonym tonem. - Dlaczego właśnie teraz miałbym zawrócić do szpitala?

Niechęć na jego twarzy zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, zastąpiona przez niedowierzanie. Zmarszczył brwi i przeszedł przez próg pokoju, coraz szybciej idąc w stronę sypialni. To co usłyszał w słuchawce wydało mu się czymś absurdalnym, nieśmiesznym żartem, który miał za zadanie pozbawić go tej odrobiny ciepła, na którą liczył po powrocie do domu. Otworzył drzwi sypialni i zaświecił światło.

- To niemożliwe, Kuroko powinien być...

Ale łóżko było puste. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak w chwili, kiedy wychodził z mieszkania. Midorima przełknął nerwowo ślinę, czując wyjątkową suchość w gardle. Kuroko już dawno powinien być w łóżku, wiedział o tym doskonale. Bo gdzie indziej mógłby być, jak nie tutaj?

- Midorima? Jesteś ta-

Telefon upadł na podłogę z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie obchodziło go to, że nie miał na sobie kurtki ani to, że w każdej chwili mogą okraść ich mieszkanie, rzucił wszystko jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie odczuł tak wielkiego strachu, strachu o życie kogoś innego.

* * *

- ...odłamki szkła wbiły się naprawdę głęboko, musiałby mieć naprawdę sporo szczęścia, żeby wyjść z tego cało...

Midorima siedział w poczekalni zły i rozżalony. Całą drogę do szpitala pokonał w pełnym biegu, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogło mu się coś stać. Chciał za wszelką cenę się z nim zobaczyć, ale kiedy próbował wedrzeć się do sali, siłą odciągnęli go od niej i posadzili na ławce. Z zaciśniętymi zębami słuchał ich słów, starając się nie wybuchnąć.

Nie podobało mu się, że mówili o nim jak o zwykłym pacjencie, ale nie mógł im mieć tego za złe. W końcu sam był lekarzem i wielokrotnie był już w sytuacji, kiedy musiał uspokajać rodzinę pacjenta. Tym razem to on był tą „rodziną", tym razem to on przeżywał.

Z ich słów wynikało, że w przedszkolu spadł mu wazon na głowę. Dla Midorimy było to niepojęte, jak ktoś mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby w miejscu pełnym dzieci umieszczać coś tak niebezpiecznego. Oczywiście wazon znajdował się w miejscu dla nich niedostępnym, ale w przypadku takich przedmiotów to właśnie wysokość decydowała o stopniu zagrożenia. Z tego co powiedział jeden z pracowników wynikało, że wazon był przymocowany do szafy. Klej był już stary, dlatego wraz z biegiem lat naczynie straciło przyczepność. Midorima w myślach przeklinał głupotę, przez którą jego Kuroko ucierpiał. On sam także był sobie winny, zignorował jego ostrzeżenia i zostawił swoje szczęście daleko od siebie. Midorima pragnął jak najszybciej mu je zwrócić.

- Dzieciaki wrzeszczały jak opętane, wszystko było we krwi…

- Dość. Nie widzisz, że on tam siedzi? - syknął jeden z nich, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

- Sorka, zapomniałem…- wyszeptał, przepraszająco uśmiechając się do Midorimy, który zgromił go spojrzeniem.

Minęło wiele godzin zanim w końcu pozwolili mu się z nim zobaczyć. Midorima zerwał się z ławki i dał się poprowadzić do sali, w której leżał Kuroko. Minął lustro i kątem oka spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wyglądał na tak zmęczonego. Był niemal tak samo blady jak Kuroko, a przekrwione szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem.

_Dlaczego nie byłeś przy nim? Dlaczego zostałeś w domu?_ - szeptało jego sumienie, kiedy miał zamiar otworzyć drzwi. Zawahał się i jego ręka zawisła kilka milimetrów nad klamką. Nie mógł teraz zawrócić. Wiedział, że Kuroko go potrzebował.

Ostrożnie wszedł do sali i rozejrzał się. Pod ścianą leżało wiele łóżek, ale tylko jedno z nich było zajęte. Słońce wspinało się po nim, stopniowo zalewając pokój swoim blaskiem. Był już ranek. Midorima powoli podszedł do niego i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. Głowę miał całą w bandażach i wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy niż zwykle. Oddychał równomiernie, pogrążony we śnie.

Zignorował podstawione mu krzesło i kucnął przed nim. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę opatrunku, ale zaraz zatrzymał ją i cofnął do siebie. Bał się go dotknąć, nie chciał przypadkiem go skrzywdzić. Oparł ramiona na łóżku i schował w nich głowę, usiłując stłumić targające nim emocje. Coś małego i ciepłego niespodziewanie dotknęło jego głowy. Midorima drgnął i poderwał się lekko z miejsca, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną ulgi i zaskoczenia.

- Midorima-kun...- wyszeptał słabo, otwierając do połowy tylko jedno oko, a Shintarou natychmiast ujął jego dłoń i przycisnął ją do swoich ust.

- Tak się cieszę...- Kuroko drgnął lekko, kiedy poczuł ciepłe krople skapujące na jego skórę. - Tak bardzo się cieszę…

Błękitnowłosy uśmiechnął się słabo i przytulił do jego głowy. Sam również był bliski płaczu.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie musisz…- wyszeptał, czule gładząc go po twarzy. Trwali w tej pozycji przez długi czas, aż w końcu Midorima otarł rękawem twarz i sięgnął do kieszeni koszuli. Delikatnie ujął go za dłoń i zamknął w niej przedmiot, który chwilę wcześniej wyjął z kieszeni.

- Nigdy więcej nie zostawiaj swojego szczęścia. - poprosił, a Kuroko przymknął oczy i mocniej zacisnął dłoń. Znajomy chłód podpowiadał mu, czym konkretnie mógł być ten przedmiot. Choć tamten dzień już się skończył, czuł że figurka wciąż ma w sobie odrobinę szczęścia.

* * *

* Chodziło mi o książeczkę "I want my hat back" polecam sprawdzić o co z nią chodzi :P


End file.
